


Much to Tell

by Acaeria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaeria/pseuds/Acaeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are they like?” Lance asked. Pidge startled, glancing sideways at him. “Your family. You always talk about finding them but never… about them, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested this! writing for this fandom is a lot harder for me than it should be? idk. i love the show but i don't think i'll be writing much for it.

“Lance.” Pidge paused in the doorway, pushing their hair from their face. “What are you doing here?” 

Lance glanced over from where he was sat on the steps in the centre of the observatory. Around him, holograms showed the position of numerous, foreign, unnamable stars. “I come here sometimes,” he said, his tone strange, as if he were trying to sound indignant and failing. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking some coordinates,” Pidge told him, taking several steps toward him.

“Doesn’t Allura normally do that herself?”   
“I’m not doing it for Allura.” Pidge placed their laptop down on the platform and squinted at the screen, taking one last look at the coordinates before turning around and summoning a keypad to type them in. Lance watched them do it, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Where are you looking for?” he asked as the star holograms around them spun rapidly, racing to get to where Pidge wanted them to be. 

“I don’t know  _ where _ ,” Pidge said, not taking their eyes off of the stars. “I’m trying to find my family.” Lance frowned. The stars came to a stop, the space that Pidge had searched for glowing. It was empty; there was nothing there. They sighed and flopped down on the step next to Lance, disappointment rising in their throat.  _ Damn it.  _ Tears stung their eyes and they looked down, blinking them away.

“What are they like?” Lance asked. Pidge startled, glancing sideways at him. “Your family. You always talk about finding them but never… about them, you know?” Pidge paused, and then nodded.

“There’s not much to tell, really. My dad’s a scientist, has been all my life- when I was a kid, he used to show me things, and tell me how things worked; I found it fascinating. I loved it. Matt is less of a scientist and more of a technician, and he used to teach me all these neat tricks he learned when he came home. Even though he’s an entire decade older than me, he never treated me like an annoying kid; he was always interested in what I had to say. We got along better than most siblings the the same age.” They smiled, a rose-tinted memory resurfacing for a moment. “Mom’s brilliant. She bakes and sews and is the most kind and caring mother ever- and then she turns around and is a martial arts master, she runs kickboxing lessons for kids, and she works as an engineer. Dad says… Dad says that I get my violent streak from her.” Their smile faded. 

“You miss them, huh?” Lance asked, leaning back. “I miss them, too. My family, I mean, not yours. I miss my mom and her cooking and her smile and the way she never took any shit. My dad and the way he always tried to be around for us, even though he worked away a lot.” Pidge was grateful that he’d started talking, because the words had dried up in their throat. They leaned back, too, and listened, their teary gaze focused on the stars above. “Quite a lot of my extended family lives together, so while our house is huge, it’s always crowded. Full of grandparents and great-aunts and cousins and uncles and aunts and siblings and siblings-in-law and nephews and nieces. Too many to even name, but I remember every one of theirs.”

Pidge asked, “Who were you closest to?”   
“Amber, my sister,” Lance says. “I mean, we weren’t attached at the hip or anything, and there are other siblings and cousins that I got along with better, but there’s something inherently close about being twins.” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

“You have a twin sister?” they asked. Lance nodded.

“Yeah. When I went away to the Garrison, she got mad and got Mom to send her to some performing arts school on the other side of the country in revenge. Even though we were so far away from each other, she always had this uncanny ability to message me commenting on what I was doing or thinking… We used to joke that we could read each other’s thoughts. Sometimes I wish we could, just so that I could tell her I’m okay.”

Pidge placed their hand on his arm comfortingly; Lance glanced over and gave a half-smile.

“You know, if I saw her now, she’d probably slap me and yell at me for being so irresponsible,” he said. “She’d be all, ‘how dare you go flying off to save the universe! Did you ever think about me?’.” He laughed. Pidge chuckled, and then lightly punched his shoulder. 

“That’s for being irresponsible and going flying off to save the universe without thinking about your family,” they teased gently. Lance grinned. 

“What are you trying to say?” he asked teasingly. “You trying to take her place, or something?”   
Pidge shrugged. “Maybe.”   
“Well, I must inform you, if you wish to be an honorary member of the McClain family, you have to go through initiation.”   
“Is that supposed to scare me?”   
“Its scared many a significant other.” Pidge laughed.

“Oh, bring it on.”


End file.
